


Wrong number

by liefde



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Isak wants to text Jonas but he accidentally texts Even.





	1. Chapter 1

**MONDAY, 21:19**

 

**Isak** : feed shezza!!!!!!!!!!

**Unknown number** : Shezza?

**Isak** : don't play dumb Jonas

**Unknown number** : That's not my name.

**Isak** : they call you Stacey then or what

**Unknown number** : I like your humor but no, that's really not my name.

**Isak** : huh

**Isak** : Jonas?

**Unknown number** : I'm Even.

**Isak** : ooooooh

**Isak** : so you're really not Jonas?

**Unknown number** : I'm really not Jonas.

**Isak** :shit

**Unknown number** : How did you even manage to text me?

**Isak** : I got a a new phone and I lost all my numbers

**Isak** : and I thought I knew Jonas' number by heart

**Unknown number** : Apparently you didn't.

**Isak** : no shit Sherlock

**Unknown number** : And why am I still texting you?

**Isak** : uhm

**Isak** : because I'm cool

\---

 

** MONDAY, 23:47 **

 

**Isak** : are you angry with me???

**Unknown number** : No, why would I be angry with you?

**Isak** : because you write full stops and didn't reply to my last messages

**Unknown number** : I'm not angry, I just forgot to reply because I was busy

**Unknown number** : And I will stop writing full stops if you start using capital letters at the beginning of a sentence.

**Isak** : never. 

**Isak** : this full stop shit is contagious!!

**Full stop guy** : I actually never write them, but you're a stranger so I thought I'd be polite

**Isak** : Thanks full stop guy

**Full stop guy** : ?

**Isak** : you're saved in my phone like that

**Isak** : but I'm gonna call you empty stop guy from now on

**Empty stop guy** : Why did you save my number? And who says I'm a guy?

**Isak** : idk

**Isak** : and you're called Even, so I guess that's a guy's name

**Empty stop guy** : Did I tell you my name?

**Isak** : uhm yeah you did?

**Isak** : just scroll to the beginning of our conversation

**Isak** : wait I have it here, I'll send it

**Isak** : **_< < Empty stop guy wrote "I'm Even" at 21:21 >>_**

**Empty stop guy** : I actually did write that. Scary

**Isak** : should I save you as Even??

**Empty stop guy** : you shouldn't save me at all

**Isak** : very polite!!!!!!! And you didn't write a capital letter!!!!!

**Empty stop guy** : What's with the exclamation points?

**Empty stop guy** : And I didn't...

**Isak** : Now you wrote three full stops, what's with the full stops Even??

**Empty stop guy** : Gotta go

**Isak** : oh okay

**Isak** : talk to you later

**Isak** : ?


	2. Chapter 2

**TUESDAY, 13:42**

 

 **Isak** : Hi

 **Isak** : Look I'm writing capital letters at the beginning of my sentences!!!

 **Even** : Who are you?

 **Isak** : srs?

 **Even** : srs?

 **Isak** : seriously?

 **Even** : I was kissing

 **Even** : *kidding

 **Isak** : I was scared for a second

 **Even** : Because you thought I was kissing someone? Or because I said I didn't know your name

 **Isak** : 1: nope, I'm a dude, idiot & 2: maybe

 **Even** : 1: So then you can't dream about kissing me? 2: You are so gullible

 **Isak** : I'm not

 **Even** : Yeah right.

 **Isak** : shut up

 **Even** : I like you better when you're nice and screaming for my attention. And also when you write capital letters.

 **Isak** : nah

 **Even** : Okay then? Bye guy without a name

 **Isak** : who says I'm a guy? ;)

 **Even** : You literally just told me

 **Even** : _**< < Shezza wrote at 13:51 " 1: nope, I'm a dude, idiot & 2: maybe " >>**_

 **Isak** : oh yeaaaah oopsie

 **Isak** : nice contact name btw

 **Even** : Original right!

 **Isak** : fy, using the name of my cat

 **Even** : Oh, so Shezza is a cat

 **Even** : I thought it was a goldfish

 **Isak** : fy again, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a cat

 **Isak** : gotta go

 **Even** : I thought I was the one who always said that?

 **Isak** : you literally said it one time

 **Even** : Okay you have a point

 **Isak** : haaaa

 **Isak** : but I really have to go now, Jonas wants me to clean the living room

 **Even** : Good luck

 **Isak** : thanks

 

\---

 

**WEDNESDAY, 00:51**

**Even** : I just realized I still don't know your name

 **Isak** : you woke me up you idiot

 **Isak** : this light hurts my eyes wtf

 **Even** : Why are you even sleeping already

 **Isak** : because I had to clean the whole fucking time and I'm tired

 **Even** : Oh okay, sorry then

 **Isak** : it's Isak

 **Even** : Nice name, Isak

 **Even** : Good night

 **Isak** : auqywyyshwhw


	3. Chapter 3

**WEDNESDAY, 11:34**

 

**Isak** : do you have any pets?

**Even** : Nope, my roommate has one

**Isak** : cool, you kind of share it then

**Isak** : my cat just shit on the couch

**Even** : Hahahaha your cat is a genius

**Even** : Best thing I heard today

**Isak** : why do I like you again?

**Even** : Do you like me?

**Isak** : nope

**Isak** : I slept well btw, thanks for asking

**Even** : Oh yeah

**Even** : I woke you up

**Isak** : thank god I have vacation

**Even** : You also have vacation?

**Isak** : yeah

**Isak** : how old are you then?

**Even** : 44

**Isak** : The number you are trying to text is unavailable.

**Even** : Very funny

**Even** : I'm 19 years old

**Isak** : I bet you laughed

**Isak** : I'm 17

**Even** : Cool

**Isak** : it's okay I guess

**Even** : You're so young, you have so much time left to do crazy shit

**Isak** : I already do crazy shit and I'm only two years younger than you

**Even** : Are you a bad boy then

**Isak** : yep, definitely

**Even** : Haha, a bad boy with a cat that shits on the couch

**Isak** : it was Jonas’ fault

**Isak** : he didn't feed her so she's pissed off now

**Even** : She's pissed off?

**Isak** : yeah, she's a little drama queen

**Even** : Poor Shezza

**Isak** : Jonas and his stupid gf

**Even** : Are you forever alone then, since you're so bitter about the girlfriend?

**Isak** : Nah, not forever

**Isak** : I'll find someone

**Even** : Poor someone

**Isak** : why are you so mean today?

**Even** : I sincerely apologize

**Even** : Not

**Isak** : bye

**Even** : You know you love me

**Isak** : fy for literally the thousandth time

**Even** : Why are you so negative today?

**Isak** : I hope Shezza shits on your face

**Even** : I hope she doesn't

**Isak** : she will though

 

\---

 

** WEDNESDAY, 22:15 **

 

**Isak** : Shezza did it again!!!!!

**Even** : Are you serious?

**Even** : This is definitely karma

**Isak** : and Jonas sat on it

**Isak** : so now our whole couch is even more ruined

**Even** : I literally can't stop laughing

**Even** : Is this real

**Even** : Hahahaha

**Isak** : I'm glad you liked it

**Isak** : I wonder what your laugh sounds like

**Isak** : But I still hate you though

**Even** : You love me, admit it

**Isak** : I'm still not having any dreams about kissing you, so no

**Even** : Soon

**Isak** : okay creep

**Isak** : what do you look like actually?

**Even** : Creep

**Isak** : funny :)

**Even** : I know

**Isak** : I was being sarcastic

**Even** : I noticed, don't worry

**Even** : And I'll send a pic of me later

**Isak** : why can't you send it now

**Even** : Because I love to make people wait for something

**Isak** : you are so mean

**Even** : gotta go

**Even** : I still need to edit my film

**Isak** : tell me about it later x

**Even** : Sure

**Even** : and x?

**Isak** : typo

**Even** : Right.


	4. Chapter 4

**THURSDAY, 15:57**

 

 **Even** : Here’s the picture of my face

 **Even** : *cute selfie with dog*

 **Isak** : do you really think I believe that's you?

 **Even** : That is my face though

 **Isak** : what

 **Isak** : no

 **Isak** : you're like way too hot

 **Even** : Thanks. Not true but still thanks.

 **Even** : I thought you didn't like guys?

 **Isak** : why did I even send that

 **Isak** : but you have a dog!!!

 **Isak** : why didn't you say anything about it?

 **Even** : I did say something about it

 **Even** : It's the sort of shared animal

 **Isak** : Shezza can play together with (what's its name?)!!!

 **Even** : Jawn

 **Isak** : the dog is called Jawn?

 **Even** : Eva chose it, it's her dog

 **Isak** : this is amazing

 **Even** : He yawns all the time, but Jawn was cooler than Yawn (according to Eva)

 **Isak** : hey wait

 **Isak** : oh my god

 **Even** : What?

 **Isak** : I think I've seen that dog before

 **Even** : Maybe somewhere, yes

 **Even** : There are a lot of dogs like Jawn

 **Isak** : no, I mean I'm sure I've seen this dog before

 **Even** : Huh? You're kind of scaring me right now

 **Isak** : do you know Eva?

 **Even** : Yes of course? She's my roommate

 **Isak** : Does that Eva have a boyfriend

 **Even** : Yeah

 **Even** : He's nice 

 **Isak** : What's his name?

 **Even** : Why are you typing capital letters at the beginning of your sentences all of a sudden? Stop scaring me

 **Even** : And his name is Jonas

 **Even** : Hey wait

 **Even** : Jonas

 **Even** : As in your Jonas?????

 

\--

 

** THURSDAY, 17:32 **

 

 **Even** : Isak!!!!!!

 **Even** : We live in the same city

 **Even** : like maximum fifteen minutes away from each other

 **Even** : I asked Eva and she said it's only ten minutes

 **Even** : you are such an idiot

 **Even** : I am such an idiot

 

\--

 

** THURSDAY, 21:52 **

 

 **Even** : Okay why aren't you replying?

 **Even** : You always reply

 

 

\--

 

**THURSDAY, 23:12**

 

 **Even** : What's going on??

 **Even** : Isak?

 **Even** : I thought we were friends?

 **Isak** : Are we friends then?

 **Even** : Yes of course!!

 **Isak** : I thought you didn't like me

 **Even** : Are we getting sentimental, Izzy

 **Isak** : don't call me I***

 **Even** : I won't, because we're friends

 **Isak** : cool

 **Even** : Our roommates are a couple

 **Isak** : weird right

 **Even** : I think it's strange I've never seen you before

 **Even** : Oh wait you just moved into the city right? Eva told me something about a friend of Jonas who moved in with him

 **Isak** : yeah

 **Isak** : Jonas asked me to come live with him, and it's close to our school

 **Even** : We don't go to the same school right?

 **Isak** : nah, I would've seen you

 **Even** : Don't make my girlfriend jealous with those comments

 **Isak** : you have a girlfriend?

 **Even** : Yep, Sonja

 **Isak** : nice name

 **Even** : We've been together since we were fifteen

 **Isak** : that's a really long time

 **Even** : It definitely is

 **Even** : I've been thinking about breaking up with her

 **Isak** : does she like Eva? And why?

 **Even** : She doesn't know about the roommates thing & I'll tell you later

 **Isak** : really? & that's alright

 **Even** : Yeah, I pretend to live with Jonas

 **Even** : Eva and I made that story up, funny right

 **Isak** : that's so weird

 **Isak** : it's like you pretend to live with us

 **Isak** : so that's why Jonas has to go to his girlfriend at the weirdest hours sometimes!!!

 **Even** : Sorry for everything haha

 **Even** : It won't be a problem anymore soon

 **Isak** : no problem, don't worry about it

 **Even** : Okay :)

 **Isak** : talk to you later

 **Even** : no kiss this time?

 **Isak** : that was a typo

 

\--

 

** FRIDAY, 00:31 **

 

 **Even** : x


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIDAY, 11:23**

 

 **Isak** : just woke up to that 'x'

 **Isak** : typo?

 **Even** : Why did you sleep already? And why did you just wake up?

 **Isak** : I'm stressed and also tired

 **Isak** : and because normal people don't wake up unless it's 11:00

 **Isak** : just ignore the 'typo' thing then :)

 **Even** : Isak

 **Isak** : Stacey

 **Even** : I actually want to say something serious

 **Isak** : hm?

 **Even** : Don't waste your time sleeping until 11:00

 **Even** : Go running or play with your cat or something

 **Isak** : dude

 **Even** : What?

 **Isak** : I actually love to go to the park around 07:00 when it's warmer outside

 **Even** : You're crazy! Why?

 **Isak** : right?

 **Isak** : because I love the silence and the ducks

 **Even** : Wow nice

 **Even** : But what do you do there then?

 **Isak** : I take some pictures, just read a book or listen to some music

 **Even** : You honestly surprised me

 **Isak** : first the goldfish, now this

 **Even** : :)

 **Isak** : you really love smiling don't you?

 **Even** : ask Eva

 **Isak** : I'll text her

 

\--

 

** SATURDAY, 14:28 **

 

 **Isak** : my phone died and I lost my charger

 **Isak** : I found it now thank god

 **Even** : I thought you decided to stop texting me haha

 **Isak** : never!!!!!

 **Isak** : Eva was super confused when I asked her

 **Even** : But what did she say?

 **Isak** : she said you have the prettiest smile on the whole world

 **Even** : Eva would never say that

 **Isak** : she said you have a pretty smile okay

 **Isak** : and she also said you love to smile and laugh a lot

 **Even** : Are you flirting with me, Izzy?

 **Isak** : .

 **Even** : I meant Isak

 **Isak** : and noooo

 **Isak** : I'm not the guy who sent an x in the middle of the night

 **Even** : That was a glitch

 **Isak** : worst lie ever

 **Even** : I'm not lying

 **Isak** : okay then, you're not lying

 **Even** : Eva's pissed off btw

 **Isak** : why?

 **Even** : Jonas said something weird apparently

 **Even** : She thinks he's cheating

 **Even** : Do you know something more?

 **Isak** : no

 **Even** : Really?

 **Isak** : Jonas is my bro

 **Even** : And that means...?

 **Isak** : that I won't tell anyone about his secrets

 **Isak** : and especially strangers

 **Even** : Asshole

 **Isak** : :)

 **Isak** : Jonas would never cheat on someone

 **Even** : Good

 **Even** : I'm going to break his bones if he's not telling the truth though

 **Isak** : you should talk with Eva about it

 **Even** : I will, I'll text you later

 

\--

 

** SATURDAY, 18:56 **

 

 **Even** : Eva wants to break up...

 **Isak** : SHIT

 **Even** : Indeed

 **Isak** : they're such a good couple 

 **Even** : Sort of

 **Even** : Eva said they've been fighting a lot

 **Isak** : about what?

 **Even** : About stupid stuff... She justs wants to be friends and nothing more than that

 **Isak** : I'm going to skate with Jonas now and I'll make sure they stay together

 **Even** : Great!!!

 **Isak** : I'll text you later

 **Even** : Good luck Isak


	6. Chapter 6

** SUNDAY, 11:45 **

 

 **Isak** : Jonas said something about Ingrid

 **Even** : Shit

 **Even** : What did he do?

 **Isak** : nothing

 **Isak** : he said he wanted to deal with her brother

 **Even** : He does drugs??

 **Isak** : yeah

 **Even** : Then you do drugs too

 **Isak** : who said that

 **Even** : Admit it

 **Isak** : okay I may have done it once

 **Even** : Liar

 **Isak** : are you psychic or something wtf

 **Even** : Ha

 **Even** : That's why you said you did crazy shit

 **Isak** : isn't that crazy enough for you?

 **Even** : Hahaha

 **Isak** : I bet you've never tried it

 **Even** : For what are we betting then?

 **Isak** : okay no you've obviously done it already

 **Even** : Good thinking

 **Isak** : you're old

 **Even** : Look who's saying I'm old now

 **Isak** : you are old though

 **Even** : I'm only two years older than you!!!!

 **Even** : But I'm legal and can in fact drink alcohol and do drugs so...

 **Isak** : that's so cool I wish I was eighteen already

 **Even** : If I disliked you, I could show this conversation to the police

 **Isak** : you wouldn't though

 **Isak** : because you like me

 **Even** : Why do you want me to like you

 **Even** : I had a girlfriend

 **Isak** : had????

 **Even** : Yep

 **Isak** : now you have to tell me what happened

 **Even** : You're still a stranger, though

 **Isak** : you can see me as the person who you can tell your secrets to

 **Isak** : like a voicemail, but more human

 **Isak** : and I can reply if you want me to

 **Even** : That does sound pretty good actually

 **Even** : Okay you have some time now right?

 **Isak** : yeah, it's Sunday

 **Even** : So Sonja and I have been best friends since we were little, then when we were fifteen we tried kissing, found out we liked it a lot more than we should and got together... Then fast forward to when we were seventeen, there was a guy in our class who liked Sonja and she wanted to take a break. I knew she was the most beautiful girl in our class, even in our school so I definitely understood why the guy liked her. Then they got together, broke up and then Sonja told me she missed me too much and wanted us to get back together. That was like one year ago and since then we've been having a lot of discussions and fights about the stupidest things... She wanted me to move in with her, but I didn't want to because I wanted to move in with ‘Jonas’ (aka Eva) and Sonja was really pissed about it because she thought I was doing stuff with a guy behind her back and shit. The fact that she even thought about me doing that made me so angry, she just didn't trust me. So then I decided I was too tired to continue our relationship and broke up with her

 **Isak** : she thought you and Jonas had an affair?

 **Isak** : that's crazy

 **Even** : Isak

 **Isak** : why would she think that?

 **Even** : Because I like guys

 **Isak** : you like guys??

 **Even** : Yes

 **Isak** : are you gay?

 **Even** : No

 **Even** : I'm bisexual

 **Isak** : oh

 **Isak** : well uhm

 **Isak** : I like guys too

 **Isak** : but I'm not gay

 **Isak** : okay maybe I'm a little gay

 **Even** : I would be lying if I'd say I'm surprised

 **Isak** : is it that obvious?

 **Even** : Definitely not, you just flirted a little

 **Isak** : I didn't flirt!

 **Even** : You didn't then?

 **Isak** : I've never said this to anyone, Even

 **Even** : I'm honoured

 **Even** : And not even to Jonas?

 **Isak** : no

 **Isak** : don't tell anyone

 **Even** : I won't, trust me

 **Even** : But if you ever want to come out, I can help

 **Isak** : are you out then?

 **Even** : Yeah

 **Isak** : why are you so cool

 **Even** : you're cool too Isak, you know

 **Isak** : thanks

 **Isak** : isn't it time to share our ‘how we realized we like boys’- story?

 **Even** : Give me a complete timeline

 **Isak** : sure

 **Isak** : 13 years old: I don't think girls are that pretty. 14: Jonas is hot. 15: Jonas is even hotter than last year but maybe I should get a girlfriend because that will make him less hotter 16: that didn't wo–JONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS 17: Jonas doesn’t like guys and has had a lot of girlfriends, time to move on and now I'm here!

 **Even** : Good story!

 **Isak** : thanks

 **Even** : I'll tell you mine now

 **Even** : 14: That girl is nice but her boyfriend is cuter 15: Sonja is pretty 16: Love my girlfriend 17: Drunken kiss with a guy at a party when we had the break 18: Jonas!!! (He is really hot though haha) 19: You.

 **Isak** : you can't say something like that

 **Isak** : you know what I mean Even

 **Isak** : don't ignore me now, I know you're reading my texts

 **Isak** : why do you always do this

 **Isak** : and then pretend nothing happened

 **Isak** : you're leading me on

 

\--

 

** SUNDAY, 23:16 **

 

 **Isak** : I can't sleep now and I have school tomorrow

 **Isak** : Even


	7. Chapter 7

** MONDAY, 07:45 **

 

 **Even** : Hey

 **Isak** : finally!!!!

 **Even** : Why do we actually want Jonas and Eva to get back together

 **Isak** : because we're good friends and support their relationship?

 **Even** : I think there's something more to it

 **Isak** : what then?

 **Even** : I think we both want them to stay together, because they are what connects us

 **Isak** : I don't really understand what you mean

 **Even** : No I mean, if they stay together we are sure we will meet

 **Even** : But if they break up, the chance exists we will never see each other in real life

 **Isak** : that doesn't make sense

 **Isak** : because we can always agree to meet

 **Even** : Do you want to meet me?

 **Isak** : yeah

 **Isak** : but maybe we should wait a little?

 **Even** : Of course

 **Isak** : cool

 **Isak** : we can do something together later then

 **Even** : Sure

 **Isak** : let's talk about last night

 **Even** : What is there to talk about?

 **Even** : You're still the same Isak to me

 **Isak:**  you said I was part of the reason you broke up with Sonja

 **Even** : Did I say that?

 **Isak** : not literally, but that's what you meant

 **Isak** : right?

 **Even** : Don't take everything too serious Isak

 **Isak** : what

 **Even** : Weren't you incredibly good at flirting?

 **Isak** : forget that meet up you ass

 **Even** : Ow, stay calm

 **Isak** : why do you always do this??

 **Even** : Do what?

 **Isak** : and don't act innocent!

 **Even** : I told you about the drug thing so I'm far from innocent

 **Isak** : okay I'm done

 **Isak** : you are leading me on, Even

 **Even** : You've known me for a week!

 **Isak** : so what!

 **Even** : So that means you shouldn't have any feelings for me

 **Isak** : I don't have any feelings for you!

 **Even** : Good!

 **Isak** : okay!

 

\--

 

** MONDAY, 16:32 **

 

 **Even** : I just realized I don't even know your favourite colour

 **Isak** : it's yellow

 **Even** : Really?

 **Isak** : of course not

 **Isak** : we just had a small fight but no let's talk about our favourite colour and change the topic

 **Even** : Good idea

 **Even** : So, what is it then?

 **Isak** : light blue

 **Even** : Mine's yellow

 **Isak** : are you kidding me

 **Even** : Yes

 **Even** : It's burgundy

 **Isak** : I've known you for a week today

 **Even** : I already said that

 **Isak** : yeah I know but

 **Isak** : it seems like I've known you for years

 **Even** : Yeah

 **Isak** : weird right

 **Even** : Let's do some more questions

 **Isak** : cool

 **Isak** : I'll search 20 qs on Google

 **Even** : What's your favourite music artist/band?

 **Isak** : I'm into Nas

 **Even** : Me too!!

 **Isak** : what no

 **Even** : Yes

 **Isak** : okay just kidding

 **Even** : What?

 **Isak** : I asked Jonas which music he heard you playing when he was at yours

 **Even** : Cheater

 **Isak** : you were really excited though, cute

 **Even** : Ha ha.

 **Isak** : next question

 **Even** : No more cheating

 **Isak** : okay

 **Isak** : celebrity crush?

 **Even** : Woman or man?

 **Isak** : both

 **Even** : Emma Watson and Ryan Reynolds

 **Isak** : basic

 **Even** : First two hot persons I could think of

 **Isak** : I prefer Jennifer Lawrence & David Franco

 **Even** : Basic

 **Even** : But not bad!

 **Isak** : your trunk

 **Isak** : *turn

 **Even** : I knew you meant turn

 **Isak** : I tried to be nice okay

 **Even** : What's your favourite spice?

 **Isak** : whut

 **Even** : Okay, I admit that is a pretty weird question

 **Isak** : I used to eat a lot of cardamom when I was younger

 **Even** : So cardamom it is then?

 **Isak** : uhu

 **Even** : I'm going to buy it

 **Isak** : are you serious?

 **Even** : Yep

 **Isak** : I have a lot of cardamom here

 **Even** : So...?

 **Isak** : so you can come to my place when we're going to meet

 **Isak** : and then you can taste cardamom and we can listen to Nas

 **Even** : Great!

 **Isak** : that's a deal then?

 **Even** : Sure!

 **Isak** : I'm gonna eat kebab with Jonas now so I'll talk to you later

 **Even** : Have fun

 **Isak** : thanks

 **Even** : it was nice talking to you

 **Isak** : :)

 **Even** : :)

 **Isak** : this is like one of those cheesy movies where a guy and a girl are calling and no one wants to end the call

 **Even** : Yeah haha

 **Isak** : I really have to go now though

 **Even** : Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**TUESDAY, 16:30**

 

 **Isak** : I hate biology

 **Even** : I love it!

 **Isak** : can you do my task then

 **Even** : Sure

 **Isak** : are you being serious?

 **Even** : Uhu

 **Isak** : cool

 **Isak** : can I have your email address?

 **Even** : Fine

 **Even** : evenb1997@skam.no

 **Isak** : I sent it!

 **Even** : I didn't have school today so I'll do it

 **Isak** : you are so lucky

 **Even** : I know

 **Isak** : how's Eva?

 **Even** : She's fine

 **Isak** : she still wants to break up with Jonas?

 **Even** : I think so, yeah

 **Isak** : I hope they will be okay

 **Even** : Eva kind of likes someone from your school apparently

 **Isak** : who??

 **Even** : Chris

 **Isak** : oh no that asshole

 **Even** : She says he's super hot

 **Isak** : I won't deny that

 **Isak** : but that still doesn't make him less of an asshole

 **Even** : Send me a pic of him, will you?

 **Isak** : you can also go on fb or ig you know?

 **Even** : I don't have Facebook or Instagram

 **Isak** : oh

 **Even** : You probably already knew that

 **Isak** : nooo

 **Even** : :)

 **Isak** : *picture of Chris*

 **Even** : He is in fact hot

 **Isak** : hotter than me?

 **Even** : I don't know how you look, you idiot

 **Isak** : huh

 **Even** : You said you would send a picture of yourself after I sent a pic, but you never did it

 **Isak** : I'll send one

 **Isak** : *picture of himself with the red snapback*

 **Even** : Who took that picture?

 **Isak** : Jonas

 **Even** : Do you actually have some other friends than Jonas?

 **Isak** : yeah, Eskild and Mahdi

 **Even** : Never heard of them

 **Isak** : you're not gonna say anything about my extraordinary looks?

 **Even** : You are cute

 **Even** : Especially with the snapback on

 **Isak** : thanks :)

 **Isak** : and hotter than Chris?

 **Even** : Definitely.

 **Even** : I'm going to do your task of biology now

 **Isak** : thank you again!!!

 **Even** : No problem

 **Isak** : I'll talk to you later then?

 **Even** : Of course

 

\--

 

** TUESDAY, 22:46 **

 

 **Even** : I sent your task, did you receive it?

 **Isak** : wait I'll check it

 **Isak** : I got it!!

 **Even** : Is it okay?

 **Isak** : I actually forgot about the task if I'm being honest...

 **Even** : My hard work...

 **Even** : Just kidding, I already thought so

 **Isak** : you know me too well

 **Even** : You should read what I wrote

 **Isak** : I'm reading it!

 **Isak** : it's amazing

 **Even** : Ha :)

 **Isak** : my teacher is not going to believe that I wrote that

 **Even** : Am I that good?

 **Isak** : no

 **Isak** : I'm just incredibly bad

 **Even** : Bye

 **Isak** : kidding

 **Isak** : but you literally saved my ass

 **Isak** : Jonas is really jealous because you made my task, and he's still working on it

 **Even** : He should be

 **Even** : Should I do it for him too?

 **Isak** : don't hit on my best friend please

 **Even** : He is hot Isak

 **Isak** : I thought I was special

 **Even** : Hahaha, so that is what this is all about

 **Even** : You are pretty Izzy

 **Isak** : grrrrrrrr

 **Even** : I imagined you were your cat

 **Even** : *pic of Jawn growling*

 **Isak** : *pic of Shezza pooping*

 **Even** : Why would you even take a picture of that?

 **Isak** : Jonas took it

 **Even** : Yeah right

 **Isak** : it is true though!

 **Even** : I want to meet Shezza

 **Isak** : and me?

 **Even** : Oh yeah

 **Isak** : fy

 **Even** : :)

 **Even** : I want to meet you first and then Shezza

 **Isak** : better

 **Even** : Of course

 **Even** : I really want to meet you Isak

 **Isak** : cute

 **Even** : Maybe this Sunday?

 **Isak** : sure

 **Even** : At 07:00, in the park? And then we can go to your place

 **Isak** : haha

 **Isak** : and listen to Nas & eat cheese toasties with cardemom!

 **Even** : Deal!

 **Even** : But not at 7 in the morning though

 **Isak** : haha of course not

 **Even** : Is this your way of saying I can stay the whole day?

 **Isak** : only if you bring beer though

 **Even:** Loser

 **Isak:** :)

 **Isak** : I'm going to make the task more believable now

 **Even** : Hahaha

 **Isak** : talk to you tomorrow x

 **Even** : x


	9. Chapter 9

** WEDNESDAY, 11:30 **

 

 **Even** : What did your teacher say about the task?

 **Isak** : hey

 **Isak** : she believed I wrote it!!!

 **Even** : Ha

 **Isak** : Jonas wrote like a half page

 **Isak** : and it was so bad hahaha

 **Even** : You are mean

 **Isak** : he's my best friend, I'm supposed to say stuff like that

 **Even** : Where did you read that?

 **Isak** : I forgot

 **Isak** : maybe in our official bro book

 **Even** : Official bro book?

 **Isak** : we made a book when we were younger

 **Isak** : and we still write stuff in it

 **Even** : I can't believe I'm going to say this

 **Even** : But that's actually pretty cool

 **Isak** : thanks :)

 **Isak** : are you also in school now?

 **Even** : I have math now

 **Isak** : that sucks

 **Even** : It's okay

 **Isak** : okay???

 **Isak** : it's horrible

 **Even** : I actually like it

 **Isak** : why why why

 **Even** : I'm not paying attention now though

 **Isak** : am I distracting youuuu

 **Isak** : I usually have that effect on people, so it's no surprise

 **Even** : As if you're paying attention

 **Isak** : sh

 **Even** : What?

 **Even** : Isak?

 **Even** : Don't tell me the teacher saw you texting

 **Even** : Oh god they totally did hahaha

 

\--

 

** WEDNESDAY, 15:30 **

 

 **Isak** : hi

 **Even** : You're back

 **Isak** : I just got my phone back

 **Even** : I knew it hahahaha

 **Even** : You loser

 **Isak** : it's your fault!!!

 **Even** : Hm?

 **Isak** : because you texted me in class

 **Isak** : and then Nipple caught me in the act

 **Even** : You didn't have to text me back :)

 **Even** : Nipple?

 **Isak** : and then you would've started whining about me not appreciating your hard work again

 **Even** : You are such a

 **Isak** : cutie?

 **Isak** : freaking amazing rapper?

 **Isak** : hot guy?

 **Even** : little shit.

 **Isak** : okay then haha

 **Isak** : I guess that's okay too

 **Even** : I want to meet you right now

 **Even** : I want to see your face

 **Isak** : but you've already seen it?

 **Even** : Don't ruin the moment!

 **Isak** : okay okay sorry

 **Even** : Can I come to your school?

 **Isak** : I don't know

 **Isak** : Like I'm supposed to do something with Magnus today

 **Even** : Magnus?

 **Isak** : the hottest guy at our school, he's one year older than me

 **Isak** : well after Jonas of course

 **Even** : Oh

 **Even** : So are you going on a date then?

 **Isak** : yeah

 **Even** : Alright

 **Isak** : he asked me a few days ago, when he saw me skating with Jonas

 **Even** : Nice

 **Isak** : *pic of Magnus*

 **Even** : Is that Magnus?

 **Isak** : yeah

 **Even** : He looks like a nice guy

 **Isak** : he is!

 **Isak** : and Magnus is walking towards me so I gotta go

 **Isak** : bye

 **Even** : Bye x

 

\--

 

** THURSDAY, 01:24 **

 

 **Even** : Isakkkkkkkkk

 **Even** : i need yo

 **Even** : why didn't you text me

 **Even** : jon called eva

 **Even** : he azkd if she knw where u r

 **Even** : are you with Anus?

 **Even** : i mean manus

 **Even** : oops

 **Even** : magnus

 **Isak** : Even?

 **Isak** : Why aren't you writing capital letters?

 **Even** : becazzzeee i drank

 **Isak** : you drank what?

 **Isak** : are you okay???

 **Even** : i am fuhn fuhn

 **Even** : fine

 **Isak** : you aren't fine!!!

 **Isak** : I'm coming to your place!!!

 **Even** : no no no no no

 **Even** : nah nah

 **Even** : anus will kill meh

 **Isak** : Magnus won't mind

 **Even** : so u r with him

 **Even** : why

 **Isak** : I'll tell you when you're sober

 **Even** : did he kizzzzzz uuuu

 **Isak** : no

 **Isak** : I'm coming to your place

 **Even** : nooooooo

 **Even** : eva is here

 **Even** : i made 2 muchhhh nosssseee

 **Isak** : is Eva taking care of you?

 **Even** : Hi Isak, Eva here. I've got him, it's okay.

 **Isak** : Hi

 **Isak** : Is he okay?

 **Even** : He's drunk, he must have started drinking after I went to bed

 **Isak** : Shit

 **Even** : Text him tomorrow

 **Even** : He will have the biggest hangover ever though

 **Isak** : Okay, thanks Eva

 **Isak** : Are you and Jonas okay?

 **Even** : not really

 **Even** : We are going to talk tomorrow

 **Isak** : That's good

 **Isak** : Thanks again

 **Even** : No problem

 **Even** : You should come over some time, Even's been talking about you

 **Isak** : Really?

 **Even** : Yep, non-stop haha

 **Even** : It's cute :)

 **Isak** : Oh

 **Even** : Goodnight Isak

 **Isak** : Goodnight Eva

 **Isak** : and Even


	10. Chapter 10

** THURSDAY, 07:30 **

 

 **Isak** : are you okay?

 

\--

 

** THURSDAY, 11:31 **

 

 **Even** : Hi

 **Even** : Sorry for this night

 **Even** : My behavior was really childish

 **Even** : And I'm sorry I called your boyfriend Anus

 **Isak** : hi!

 **Isak** : he's not my boyfriend

 **Even** : Oh

 **Isak** : he's nice, but that's it

 **Even** : But why did you stay at his place yesterday?

 **Isak** : it was late when we got back and he asked me if I wanted to stay at his place, because it's closer to school so I could sleep longer

 **Isak** : I'm in class now

 **Isak** : with Nipple

 **Even** : Yeah I'm obviously not at school

 **Even** : Because I have the worst headache ever

 **Even** : And I also just woke up and read the messages, sorry again

 **Even** : Who is Nipple (I know I already asked, but you didn't answer)

 **Isak** : I was really worried you know

 **Isak** : you didn't even write capital letters

 **Even** : Sorry... I shouldn't have drunk

 **Isak** : and Nipple is my Biology teacher, who doesn't wear bras so...

 **Even** : you see her nipples.

 **Isak** : yep

 **Isak** : she once called a hijab a niqab

 **Even** : What?

 **Even** : No

 **Isak** : she did though, it was so embarrassing

 **Isak** : but Even

 **Even** : Yeah?

 **Isak** : why did you get drunk last night?

 **Even** : I don't know

 **Isak** : it's okay if you don't want to tell me

 **Even** : ...

 **Isak** : okay then...

 **Isak** : are you feeling better?

 **Even** : Not really

 **Isak** : should I come over then?

 **Even** : No

 **Isak** : sorry

 **Isak** : you already said that last night

 **Even** : I don't want you to see me like this

 **Isak** : like what?

 **Even** : Hungover

 **Isak** : I don't care how you look Even, I've seen you on that picture and you looked more than fine :)

 **Isak** : unless it was photoshopped

 **Even** : It wasn't, haha

 **Isak** : thank god, I was holding my breath for a second

 **Even** : I want to impress you when you first see me

 **Isak** : hahahaha

 **Isak** : you don't need to impress me

 **Even** : But I want to

 **Isak** : I'm really tall though

 **Even** : Ha me too!

 **Isak** : taller than me? I don't think so

 **Even** : I'm having a déjà vu

 **Even** : **_< <Little (cute) shit wrote "I bet you've never tried it", on Sunday at 11:58>>_**

 **Isak** : .

 **Isak** : cute name though, you changed it

 **Isak** : but I still prefer freaking amazing rapper

 **Even** : Okay I'll change it

 **Isak** : really?

 **Even** : Yeah sure

 **Even** : Done

 **Isak** : I didn't know you were such a sap

 **Even** : Is it me you're talking about?

 **Isak** : you can be really cute you know

 **Even** : I _am_ cute :)

 **Even** : But what's my name in your phone?

 **Isak** : uhm

 **Isak** : Even

 **Even** : I am so disappointed

 **Isak** : sorrrrryyy

 **Even** : What's Anus' name in your phone?

 **Even** : I meant Magnus, my phone automatically changes it

 **Isak** : Magnus

 **Even** : Oh okay

 **Isak** : why?

 **Even** : I wondered if I was the only boy with a normal name

 **Isak** : no, every guy on my phone has a normal name

 **Isak** : except Jonas

 **Isak** : his contact name is 'Jo bro'

 **Even** : Hahaha

 **Isak** : Biology is over now

 **Isak** : Nipple really thinks I'm never going to text again in her class after she took my phone yesterday

 **Even** : Ha

 **Even** : She really sees the good in people

 **Isak** : no, she is literally the meanest person ever

 **Even** : Like Regina in Mean Girls?

 **Isak** : no, she's way worse

 **Isak** : Nipple is the definition of mean

 **Isak** : when you search mean in a dictionary, the definition is Nipple

 **Isak** : and I never heard of the film 'Mean' Girls?

 **Isak** : did you mean Nipple Girls?

 **Even** : Stop

 **Even** : I can't stop laughing

 **Even** : Thank god Eva's at school, she would think I'm starving

 **Isak** : are you the kind of laugher that can barely keep his eyes open?

 **Even** : Yes haha

 **Even** : Did you also ask Jonas about that?

 **Isak** : no haha

 **Isak** : we're eating together now

 **Isak** : Jonas says you are in fact that kind of laugher

 **Even** : You already know too much about me

 **Isak** : Hello!

 **Isak** : I'm going out with Eva tonight so you have the place for yourself

 **Isak** : You can invite Isak

 **Even** : It's Jonas right?

 **Isak** : that was him yeah

 **Isak** : can I come over tonight then?

 **Isak** : or do you think it's too soon?

 **Isak** : maybe you don't want me to come over because you have a headache

 **Isak** : I'd understand it though


	11. Chapter 11

** THURSDAY, 17:31 **

 

 **Isak** : Even?

 **Even** : shit

 **Isak** : what's wrong?

 **Isak** : no capital letter?

 **Isak** : and why didn't you reply?

 **Even** : Too much questions

 **Isak** : I am so worried!!!

 **Even** : I slept until now

 **Isak** : you slept again?

 **Even** : Yeah, until now

 **Even** : And I forgot I have a birthday party

 **Isak** : so I can't come tonight

 **Isak** : you could've said that sooner

 **Even** : I'm sorry, it's my sister's party

 **Even** : And I promised to go

 **Isak** : yeah okay

 **Isak** : if you didn't live with Eva, I'd think you're a fake

 **Even** : Why?

 **Isak** : you don't want to me meet me

 **Isak** : I bet you'll find an excuse to not meet me on Sunday

 **Isak** : and Magnus once told me a story about a guy he texted with, who was actually his ex-girlfriend

 **Even** : You told Magnus about me?

 **Isak** : I told him about you, yes

 **Isak** : and don't tell me I shouldn't have, because I can't tell anyone else

 **Even** : You shouldn't have told him

 **Isak** : come on!

 **Even** : Okay I'll tell you

 **Isak** : tell me what?

 **Even** : I'll tell you everything okay

 **Even** : Magnus is my ex

 **Isak** : WHAT

 **Even** : Just let me talk first, I know this is really fucked up

 **Even** : Magnus and Sonja are twins. She was my best friend, he looked up to me and when we were both 15 we kissed. I was so smitten with him, it was really stupid. He was and is really charming and hot, I couldn't believe he liked me. And then we dated for a month or so and suddenly he said it was over... I was heartbroken.Isak, my first try at love had already gone to hell. So then Sonja talked a lot with me about it, she helped me to forget her brother and we fell in love.

 **Isak** : wtf

 **Isak** : you were in a relationship with Magnus

 **Even** : Yeah

 **Isak** : why didn't you tell me earlier?

 **Even** : Because I knew he goes to the same school as you

 **Even** : He always wants to take everything that's good in my life away from me

 **Isak** : what do you mean?

 **Even** : I can't count the times he flirted with me after I got together with his sister, just to prove her 'I wanted him back'

 **Even** : And now he's taking you on dates? When you texted me about that I was so sad

 **Isak** : I feel used

 **Even** : It's not your fault

 **Even** : Isak, you're amazing

 **Isak** : but how could he have known we're texting

 **Even** : Eva must've told Noora, maybe she told Magnus?

 **Isak** : Noora would never do something like that, but Vilde would

 **Isak** : she might've heard something

 **Isak** : and then she told Magnus, because Vilde is obsessed with him

 **Even** : She's quite the figure, isn't she?

 **Isak** : definitely

 **Isak** : Jonas thought I had a crush on her

 **Even** : What haha

 **Isak** : she's not my type though

 **Isak** : if you know what I mean

 **Even** : :)

 **Even** : What's your type then?

 **Isak** : hmmmm

 **Isak** : light brown hair

 **Isak** : animal lover

 **Even** : Especially dogs?

 **Isak** : maybe

 **Isak** : lovely smile

 **Even** : That lights up the world?

 **Isak** : maybe

 **Isak** : and also taller than me

 **Even** : That's very specific

 **Isak** : maybe

 **Isak** : you said flirting was nice though

 **Even** : As long as you don't do it with Magnus

 **Isak** : possessive

 **Isak** : but I texted him

 **Even** : And what did he say?

 **Isak** : he said that our date had nothing to do with making you jealous

 **Even** : Let's stop talking about him

 **Isak** : yes, fine 

 **Even** : Help me with my outfit for the party?

 **Isak** : sure

 **Even** : So should I wear a suit or just something casual?

 **Isak** : I'll ask Jonas and Eskild

 **Isak** : Jonas says you need to go for something casual combined with the blazer of the suit

 **Even** : That's not a bad idea actually

 **Even** : He should start a fashion blog

 **Isak** : yes he should!

 **Isak** : and Eskild (my other friend) said you should go for the suit

 **Isak** : all the way

 **Even** : I think I'm gonna go with Jonas' idea this time

 **Isak** : I agree

 **Even** : I'll talk to you later, because I should get ready for the party

 **Isak** : sure xx

 

\--

 

** THURSDAY, 22:12 **

 

 **Isak** : Even, I know you lied about the party

 **Isak** : I just don't get why you're doing this?

 **Isak** : it's completely okay if you don't want to meet me

 **Isak** : I'd just love to meet you because I like you

 **Isak** : and I don't care if you're hungover or grumpy or super happy

 **Isak** : I just wanted to let you know

 **Isak** : I know you won't reply soon, but it's okay

 **Isak** : you're amazing, okay?

 **Isak** : x 


	12. Chapter 12

**SUNDAY, 07:00**

 

 **Isak** : okay I just needed to send you a message

 **Isak** : it's been three days

 **Isak** : Jonas and Eva broke up

 **Isak** : and you promised we would meet each other, even if they broke up

 **Isak** : I wish you were here

 **Isak** : I'm really worried

 **Isak** : I'd hoped you'd show up...

 

\--

 

**MONDAY, 23:45**

 

 **Isak** : Jonas and Eva are having breakup sex again

 **Isak** : Lonely I'm so lonely I have nobody To call my own I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody To call my own I'm so lonely

 

\--

 

** TUESDAY, 19:32 **

 

 **Isak** : Eva says your phone's turned off all the time now

 **Isak** : well fuck you

 

\--

 

** WEDNESDAY, 11:08 **

 

 **Isak** : Nipple sucks

 **Isak** : Nipple Girls

 **Isak** : a film by Even Bech Næsheim

 **Isak** : yes I know your whole name

 **Isak** : (I asked Jonas, because you don't have fb)

 

\--

 

**THURSDAY, 19:20**

 

 **Isak** : 1 week

 

\--

 

** SUNDAY, 03:04 **

 

 **Isak** : I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

 

\--

 

** MONDAY, 21:05 **

 

 **Even** : Hi

 **Even** : I am so sorry

 **Even** : for everything

 **Even** : I've been the biggest douchebag ever

 **Even** : and I know I've been acting strange sometimes

 **Even** : My mind explodes because of you

 **Even** : That doesn't mean you are the fault of everything

 **Even** : Because that's not true

 **Even** : I just don't know what to feel

 **Even** : I don't understand how you still want to talk with me

 **Even** : I used to have these horrible mood swings all the time

 **Even** : And you're just so happy and full of energy and it makes me happy too

 **Even** : So it's better now

 **Even** : Talking to you really brightens my day

 **Even** : I like you a lot

 **Even** : And when you said Magnus took you on a date I just couldn't think straight anymore, so I just drank shit which was the dumbest idea ever

 **Even** : But I'm going to hurt you, like I hurt everyone else

 **Even** : So I just want to say goodbye

 **Even** : ❤️

 

\--

 

** MONDAY, 21:21 **

 

 **Isak** : fuck it I'm coming over

 **Isak** : you're not going to let me fall for you and then say goodbye


	13. Chapter 13

**TUESDAY, 08:20**

 

 **Isak** : ESCOBAR SEASON HAS RETURNED

 **Even** : THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW

 **Isak** : THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME

 **Even** : THIS IS WHAT I AM

 **Isak** : I really liked it last night

 **Even** : I liked it too

 **Isak** : we were two complete idiots

 **Even** : Yes we were

 **Even** : Two cowards

 **Isak** : I can't believe you, Even Bech Næsheim, were scared of the thought that I wouldn't like you in real life

 **Even** : Same goes for me, Isak Valtersen

 **Even** : You were so cute yesterday, always blushing

 **Isak** : pffffffffttttt

 **Isak** : blushing? Me?

 **Even** : And then the god damn snapback!

 **Isak** : shit I forgot it at your place

 **Even** : I know

 **Even** : I'm wearing it :)

 **Isak** : I need a pic!!!

 **Even** : You saw me wearing it yesterday?

 **Isak** : really? I was probably too busy with Jawn

 **Even** : :)

 **Even** : *picture of him in the red snapback*

 **Isak** : I actually just wanted that picture to save in my phone

 **Isak** : I am the master liar!!!!!

 **Even** : Hahahaha

 **Isak** : what?

 **Even** : That's not true

 **Even** : Michael says I look awesome with the snapback

 **Isak** : I also said you looked awesome yesterday

 **Even** : Ha

 **Even** : Gotcha!

 **Isak** : fuck

 **Even** : xx

 **Isak** : xx

 

\--

 

** TUESDAY, 19:30 **

 

 **Isak** : wanna come over?

 **Isak** : I have cheese toasties with cardamom

 **Isak** : and Jonas is here too

 **Even** : Did you say Jonas

 **Isak** : haha don't steal my man

 **Even** : I'm on my way

 **Even** : I do it for the food & Shezza

 **Isak** : of course

 **Isak** : can you bring Jawn?

 **Even** : I already have him with me, I asked Eva and she said it was okay

 **Even** : She's going on a date with Chris by the way

 **Isak** : what no

 **Even** : Don't tell Jonas

 **Isak** : of course not

 **Even** : I'm already in your street

 **Isak** : WHAT

 **Isak** : the cheese toasties aren't ready yet!

 **Even** : No worries

 **Even** : Let's make them together like yesterday :)

 **Isak** : Jonas is already making them

 **Even** : Hey it's our thing

 **Isak** : jealous?

 **Even** : No

 **Isak** : Jonas is jealous though

 **Even** : Why?

 **Isak** : because he's lonely

 **Even** : Like we were

 **Isak** : but not anymore!

 **Even** : We have each other now

 **Isak** : we're a team

 **Isak** : Jonas already calls us Evak?

 **Even** : Evak?

 **Even** : Evak?

 **Even** : I just pronounced that differently two times and it sounded weird

 **Isak** : right?

 **Isak** : Evak

 **Even** : We could try Evis

 **Isak** : sounds like Elvis

 **Even** : Let's stick with Evak then

 **Isak** : deal

 **Even** : I'm here

 **Isak** : cool

 **Isak** : I'm coming

 **Even** : Good

 

\--

 

** WEDNESDAY, 14:44 **

 

 **Isak** : yesterday was fun

 **Even** : It was

 **Even** : I think Jawn likes Shezza

 **Isak** : I think Shezza likes Jawn

 **Even** : We have a lesbian dog/cat couple

 **Isak** : hahahaha

 **Isak** : how cool is that

 **Even** : It sounds fantastic haha

 **Even** : Wanna come over now?

 **Isak** : I can't :(

 **Even** : Why not?

 **Isak** : I have a kebab date with Jonas

 **Even** : Cute

 **Isak** : he discovered Eva has a thing going on with Chris

 **Even** : How?

 **Isak** : Ingrid told him

 **Even** : Shit

 **Isak** : jep

 **Isak** : I still find it kind of funny though

 **Even** : "Laugh at each other's heartbreak"

 **Even** : Is that also in your bro book?

 **Isak** : no

 **Isak** : but it is now

 **Even** : Sure

 **Isak** : you'd do that wink thing right now if we had this conversation in real life

 **Even** : Wink thing?

 **Isak** : yes that wink thing

 **Even** : Hahaha

 **Even** : I can't wink

 **Even** : My eyes are too small

 **Isak** : tsssss

 **Isak** : I am the master of winking

 **Even** : And the master of burning cheese toasties

 **Isak** : .

 **Even** : You burned them

 **Even** : You can't deny it

 **Isak** : Jonas burned them

 **Even** : Even Jawn says you're lying

 **Isak** : at least Shezza likes me

 **Even** : Hahahaha

 **Even** : You're never alone

 **Isak** : of course not

 **Isak** : I have Shezza

 **Even** : And me

 **Isak** : cute

 **Even** : Always


	14. Chapter 14

***    TWO MONTHS LATER    ***

 

 

** MONDAY, 21:21 **

 

 ** **Boyfriend**** : Happy two months ♥

 ** **Isak**** : ♥

 **Isak** : I love you

 **Boyfriend** : I love you toooooooooo

 **Isak** : hahaha

 **Isak** : you've been such a sap since day one

 **Boyfriend** : It's your fault

 **Isak** : I can't help being cute

 **Boyfriend** : I wish I was with you now :(

 **Isak** : me too

 **Isak** : can you come over later?

 **Boyfriend** : Sure

 **Boyfriend** : And Michael made something for us

 **Isak** : Magnus did too ahaha

 **Boyfriend** : Magnus is really trying to be a better person

 **Boyfriend** : But buying or making stuff for your ex is kinda weird though

 **Isak** : he's pretty chill

 **Isak** : and he's madly in love with Mahdi so I think he tries to show how kind he is by doing great things

 **Boyfriend** : It is still weird

 **Isak** : true

 **Boyfriend** : HIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Isak** : hi michael

 **Boyfriend** : HAPPY TWO MONTHS

 **Isak** : thanks :))))

 **Boyfriend** : YOU GUYS ARE SO QT

 **Isak** : you're making me blush

 **Boyfriend** : Your boyfriend is back

 **Isak** : hi boyfriend

 **Boyfriend** : I have something for you too by the way

 **Isak** : I thought we said no presents?????????

 **Boyfriend** : Sorry

 **Isak** : I have something for you too hahaha

 **Boyfriend** : You little shit ♥

 **Isak** : you love me ♥

 **Boyfriend** : Yes I do ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a super short epilogue, but this was it, the story's finished!  
> Thank you so much for the unbelievable amount of kudos... I still can't believe it.  
> Thank you all for commenting, supporting and reading my little story about one of the most wonderful couples ever.  
> Lots of love, and you can always send me a message on Tumblr: evenandisak.tumblr.com or on Twitter: @fellepen
> 
> JEG ELSKER DEG ♥ DU ER SÅ JÆVLIG DEILIG!!!!!!


End file.
